Sin Bandera Songfics
by Moon-9215
Summary: Una serie de songfics, todos Oddrich y basados en canciones de Sin Bandera.Clasificado M xke algunos tendran lenguaje obsceno, tambn algunos tendran mencion d mpreg. LARGA VIDA A SIN BANDERA
1. Suficiente

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación…LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

Suficiente

Ulrich's POV

Mierda, ya suena mi despertador. Estiro la mano y lo apago. Me levanto para arreglarme, pues ya tengo que ir a trabajar. Permítanme presentarme: me llamo Ulrich Stern, tengo 21 años y trabajo en una constructora. Lo que dificulta esto es que con lo que gano no basta para mantenernos a mi y a mi… "esposa". Si se preguntan porque las comillas… es por que mi pareja es un chico: Odd Stern, anteriormente Della Robbia, igual que yo de 21 años. Un hermoso cabello rubio, con un par de mechones morados, ojos de un bellísimo color violeta amatista, una pulcra piel blanca, además es de cuerpo muy bajito, de hecho le llevo una cabeza. Y esbelto, no debo olvidar su esbelta y sensual figura. Salgo de la ducha y me doy cuenta que no esta en la cama, seguramente esta haciendo los quehaceres.

Me visto y lo encuentro en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Esta usando una blusa lila con encajes y una minifalda negra, además de zapatos de tacón. La apariencia de un "ama" de casa. Lo abrazo por detrás y le doy un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días, bebé-le digo cariñosamente.

-Buenos días, amor-me contesta, antes de voltearse, rodear mi cuello con sus menudos brazos y besarme. Aprovecho que cierra los ojos para ver nuestro "desayuno": Carajo, sobras recalentadas de los huevos revueltos que cenamos ayer, significa que de casi se nos acaba la despensa. Comemos nuestro desayuno en silencio y parto al trabajo.

Son las 9:00 a trabajar,  
a ver si hoy puedo juntar,  
suficiente,  
uh, suficiente

No necesito estudiar  
en la calle ya aprendí,  
suficiente.  
Uh, suficiente.

Pero no siempre estaremos así, oh no. Aun no se como, pero conseguiré un mejor trabajo, uno que nos de a mi y a Odd una mejor economía. No puedo pedirle dinero a mi padre, soy muy orgulloso para pedir su ayuda, y conociéndolo me pondría como condición "darle un nieto". Se que solo porque Odd es doncel el me permitió casarme con el, pero no caeré tan bajo. Solo tengo que ver en que soy bueno. Soy un buen jugador de futbol, solo sería cosa de empezar a jugarlo profesionalmente.

Algún día lo se,  
no tendré que pedir  
y seguro tendré,  
para ti, para mi.  
Puedo ser un Actor  
futbolista, mejor,  
juego bien al futbol

Aun no se que haré, pero estoy seguro, con Dios como testigo, que pronto hallaré una forma de ganar más dinero, para darle a mi amado Odd todo lo que ahora no podemos costearnos: no más noches sin tener que cenar, no más tener que robar ropa de la caja de caridad de la iglesia, no más comentarios de "ofertas indecorosas" de mis compañeros de trabajo, solo Odd y yo, y la vida que el tanto se merece desde que acepto casarse conmigo.

Por que ya creceré,  
viajare, un lugar te daré,  
vas a ver, yo lo se  
que me escucha mi Dios

vas a ver,  
te daré, lo que hoy, no nos dan,  
nunca mas lloraras, yo lo se  
que me escucha mi Dios...  
Que me escucha mi Dios (oooh)

10:00 de la noche, regresó de trabajar, luego de trabajar 6 horas extras para ganar dinero extra. Mierda, para empeorarlo todo el bastardo de mi jefe me despidió. Pero, ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Ese gordo hijo de perra me ofreció triplicarme el salario si lo dejaba acostarse con mi esposa, así que por obviedad le rompí la nariz. Je, si antes solo usaba ese curita para verse rudo, ahora si que lo necesitara.

Oh, mierda, ¿Cómo le digo a Odd que me despidieron? No puedo soportar verlo llorar al saber que de nuevo tendremos que pasar hambre esta noche.

-Odd-le digo apenas entro a la casa. Esta cocinando, seguro sobras de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-me pregunta, y su cara cambia a preocupación mientras yo siento mis ojos humedecerme.

-Jim me despidió-le tiré la bomba, haciéndolo abrir los ojos sorprendido-le rompí la nariz cuando me dijo que me daría dinero por dejarlo tocarte, así que me despidió-le dije, mientras simplemente me le acercaba y lo abrazaba, buscando así su perdón. Odd no dijo nada, solo me abrazó del cuello, y mi corazón se rompió al oírlo sollozar.

Son las 10:00 no hay nadie mas  
otra vez no conseguí,  
suficiente, uh, suficiente.

No hay nada para cenar,  
no quiero verte llorar,  
suficiente, suficiente, eh, eh,

Lo que me preocupa es que si no pagamos las cuentas de este mes, nos cortaran todo: luz, teléfono, gas, agua. Y ni hablemos de la renta del mes, la cual si no la pagamos, nuestro casero nos echará a la calle. Y entonces solo quedarán dos opciones: o que Odd también busque trabajo, o tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda financiera a mi padre, aun sabiendo que el querrá algo a cambio. Pero ninguna me gusta por sus motivos: la primera por que yo me juré que nunca obligaría a Odd a trabajar, y la segunda porque amo mucho a Odd como para obligarlo a hacer algo para lo que aun no estamos listos solo por uno de los caprichos egocéntricos de mi padre. En eso suena el teléfono, genial, o es el casero para avisarnos que ya sabe que me despidieron, o es mi padre para decirme lo mismo y echármelo en cara.

Algún día lo se,  
no tendré que pedir  
y seguro tendré,  
para ti, para mi.  
Puedo ser un Actor  
futbolista, mejor,  
juego bien al futbol

-¿Diga?-preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

-_¿Señor Ulrich Stern?_-pregunta la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si el habla-contesto.

-_Soy del colegio deportivo Kadic, y llamo para ofrecerle el puesto de entrenador del equipo, antes de que decida algo, le diré que le ofrecemos el triple de su salario actual, además de mejores prestaciones para usted y su pareja_-dice la voz, cosa que llama mi atención.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionado.

-_Si, si fuera tan amable de venir mañana a las 9 de la mañana para la entrevista_-dice la voz.

-Claro, allí estaré-dije con decisión-¿Qué nombre debo dar para que me citen?-pregunto por curiosidad, no vaya a ser una broma.

-_Jean-Paul Delmas, director del colegio_- se auto-presenta el hombre, mientras yo apunto en una hoja de papel en la mesa de noche de Odd, en su lado de la cama.

-Estaré allí a tiempo, señor Delmas-digo antes de colgar.

Esto es perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Si tengo suerte y me dan el trabajo, tendría más de lo que ganaba en la constructora, significa ganar lo suficiente para que Odd y yo podamos mantenernos mejor. ¿Qué podría mejorar esto? La respuesta me llegó al darme cuenta que había algo escrito al otro lado del papel que usé para escribir los datos del señor Delmas. Al leer lo que decía, sentí mi corazón latir con más fuerza, y que me iba a desmayar. Rápidamente fui con Odd, y el al ver el papel en mi mano se asustó bastante.

-¿Es cierto?-le preguntó. El solo suspira y desvía la mirada.

-Si, Ulrich, estoy embarazado-dice un poco apenado-pero como se que ahora no tenemos para mantenerlo, si quieres lo abortaré, o lo daremos en adopción-dice, y me doy cuenta que intenta no llorar. Yo me acerco y lo abrazó.

-No quiero que lo abortes ni lo daremos en adopción-le digo, con una sonrisa-me ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo, con una mejor paga-le digo apretando un poco más mi abrazo.

-Ulrich, eso significa…-mi esposa no supo como terminar la frase.

-Si, Odd-le digo-podremos vivir mejor, y cuidar y darle lo mejor a nuestro hijo-le digo mientras acarició su vientre, en donde se forma nuestro heredero, antes de darle un beso. Solo les resta decir que creo, no, se, que todo ahora ira de bien a mejor…Lo juro por Dios…

Por que ya creceré,  
viajare, un lugar te daré,  
vas a ver, yo lo se  
que me escucha mi Dios

vas a ver,  
te daré, lo que hoy, no nos dan,  
nunca mas lloraras, yo lo se  
que me escucha mi Dios...  
Que me escucha mi Dios (oooh)

no, no, no, mmmmh...

Ojala les haya gustado, es el primer songfic que hago, y me enorgullece decir que me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también


	2. Amor Real

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación… YO LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

Amor Real

Odd's POV

Un día más, se llena de color

Y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor

Ya no me preocupo al caminar

Porque tú estás aquí (PORQUE TU ESTAS AQUI)

Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da

Porque tú crees en mí

Me levanto, un nuevo y "estimulante" día en el colegio Kadic, yo me levanto con la mayor pereza que se pueda ver en un estudiante, me dirijo al baño, me baño, cepillo mis dientes, y me visto en mi habitación, sin muchas ganas del aburrido fin de semana que abre este sábado, cuando veo una nota en la cama de Ulrich. Esta decía:

"_Odd, veme en la Fábrica a las 12 de la tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ulrich"_

Checo el reloj del despertador, faltan 15 minutos para las doce, así que sin perder tiempo me pongo mis zapatos y salgo corriendo a la Fábrica.

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar

Mi vida mucho más

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás

Dándome…

Si se preguntan porque tanta prisa precisamente porque Ulrich me citó, la respuesta es simple: desde que llegue al colegio estoy enamorado de el. Es tan caballeroso, incluso conmigo, sus ojos verdes me impactan, con lo brillantes y enérgicos que son, y su sonrisa…Dios, ¿es posible que alguien tenga una sonrisa tan segura y galante? Siento que me desmayo cada vez que sonríe. Veo que llego a la Fábrica, antes de empezar a cruzar el puente me detengo, respiro hondo y continuo mi camino.

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar

Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.

Llego hasta la puerta, y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo: en el centro de la descuidada fábrica, había una mesa con mantel blanco, velas, pétalos de rosa dispersos alrededor de la mesa, y a unos metros pude ver una grabadora (N/a: vaya, Odd tiene buen ojo xD). Casi de inmediato apareció Ulrich, se veía muy galante con esa mirada y esa sonrisa…

Un día más, de mi pasión por ti

Y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir

Que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás

Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más.

-Hola-me dice simplemente.

-Hola-contesto, sintiéndome desfallecer, principalmente al ver lo guapo que se había puesto: camisa blanca, con los primeros botones abiertos mostrando su escultural pecho, pantalones negros MUY ajustados y zapatos negros. Bajo por la escalera hasta su encuentro, y al llegar me ofrece una mano.

-¿Te apetece comer?-me pregunta.

-Si-digo, seguro de que estoy sonrojado.

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar

Mi vida mucho más

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás

Dándome…

La comida era exquisita aunque Ulrich, por más lindo que fuera conmigo, no me engañaba: al levantar un poquito el mantel pude ver empaques de comida, lo que significa que no la preparó, la compró. Pero aun así me encantaba, porque una comida así debía costar, y me pareció un lindo detalle tomarse tal molestia por mí.

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar

Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar…

Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar…

Luego de comer, Ulrich se levanta, se para junto a mí y le ofrece una mano.

-¿Bailamos?-me pregunta, yo siento los colores subir a mi rostro.

-Por supuesto-contesto, tomándolo de la mano y levantándome. Luego de ayudarme a levantarme, se lleva junto a la grabadora, la enciende y pone la canción, antes de volver conmigo. Me abraza de la cintura, mientras yo pongo mi mano en su hombro, y nos tomamos de nuestras manos libres y empezamos a bailar. Reconozco rápidamente la canción: Amor Real de Sin Bandera (N/a: para hacerlo más fácil XD).

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar

Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es…

Casi a la mitad, dirijo la mano libre de Ulrich a mi cintura, y pongo la mía en su hombro libre, el aprovecha para pegarme a su pecho y susurrarme al oído:

-Odd, te amo, ¿serías mi novio? al oír esas palabras, sentí una emoción tan grande que sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

-Sí-contesto, mientras el nos separa con delicadeza, al ver mi rostro sonríe con ternura y, levantando una mano, limpia con dulzura mis lágrimas, antes de tomarme suavemente de la nuca y darme un delicioso beso, el cual correspondo rápidamente. Nuestro primer beso de novios…el primero de muchos.

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar

Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es…

Amar.

Otro buen songfic, ojala les guste, si les gusta dejen reviews.


	3. Entra en mi vida

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación… YO LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

Entra en mi vida

Era de noche en la cuidad de París, cerca del colegio Kadic, y nuestros cinco héroes disfrutaban de una divertida acampada, solo Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd y Ulrich.

Habían comido malvaviscos y salchichas asados, cantado junto a la fogata, contado historias de terror, cosas que se hacen en los campamentos, cuando decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama, menos por Ulrich que decidió ir a caminar.

Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica mas.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme,  
Sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.

Pasado un rato Ulrich seguía sin aparecer, y esto preocupo a cierto niño-gato. Sin pensarlo dos segundos, Odd se levantó y fue a buscar a su amigo…o, tal vez más. Caminó por un rato por el bosque, buscando al de pelo castaño, cuando oyó algo…

Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

Se acerco al lugar del que venía la voz, y vio a su amigo, sentado en una rama, cantando.

-"¿Por qué Ulrich estará cantando?"-prensó el rubio-"debo admitir que canta muy bien"-agregó mentalmente, sonrojándose. Luego simplemente se dedicó a escuchar cantar al imán de chicas (N/a: no me dirán que no lo es XD).

Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.

Al moverse para ver mejor, Odd sin querer pisó una rama, cosa que llamó la atención de Ulrich, quien rápidamente se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién anda allí?-preguntó molesto, dispuesto a lastimar a quien saliera.

-Soy yo-dijo el rubio, saliendo de su escondite un poco sonrojado.

-¿Odd?-preguntó el castaño-"genial, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Me habrá oído cantar?"-se preguntó mentalmente el joven samurai.

Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Ya no existe nadie mas.  
Después de este tiempo juntos,  
No puedo volver atrás.  
Tú me hablaste,  
Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

-Vi que no volvías y fui a buscarte-explicó el italiano-a propósito…te oí cantar-confesó, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Ulrich, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Si, cantas muy bien-dijo, sonriendo con timidez-¿cantabas por alguien en particular?-preguntó curioso.

-Si, alguien que me gusta mucho-confesó Ulrich, decidido a confesar lo que sentía (N/a: ¿Qué será? XD).

-Yumi, ¿no?-preguntó Odd, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al aceptar esa verdad.

-No, me gusta otra persona-dijo Ulrich, mientras se acercaba a Odd, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.

Cuando Odd se dio cuenta, Ulrich ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, y al hacerse para atrás, se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado contra un árbol.

-U-u-Ulrich, e-e-esto no es d-divertido-dijo con nerviosismo, viendo que no tenía escape.

-En ningún momento dije que bromeaba, Odd-dijo el alemán, antes de unir sus labios con el rubio italiano.

Entra en mis horas,  
Sálvame ahora,  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.

Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.

Se besaron por mínimo cinco minutos, cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y apenas se separaron, Ulrich vio que el rostro de Odd tenía un precioso sonrojo, y sus ojos violetas brillaban de forma especial. Odd a su vez vio el mismo sonrojo en Ulrich, así como también notó el especial brillo en sus ojos verdes. Ulrich acerco sus labios al oído derecho de Odd.

-¿Entrarás en mi vida?-le susurró suavemente.

-Entraré y jamás saldré-ronroneó el chico-gato, antes de volver a besar a su amigo…no, ya no eran amigos…ahora eran más. Ahora Odd había entrado en la vida de Ulrich, y Ulrich había entrado en la de Odd.

Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.

Otro buen songfic, ojala les guste, si les gusta dejen reviews. A propósito, si quieren que haga un songfic sobre una canción en especial, no duden en pedírmelo vía review, la única regla es que tiene que ser una canción de Sin Bandera (usen la Wikipedia para guiarse).


	4. Mientes tan bien

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación… YO LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

Mientes Tan Bien

Odd's POV

_Flash Back _

Me encuentro en mi cama, maldiciendo mi suerte, mí jodida, JODIDA suerte. Ahí estaba yo, Odd Della Robbia, en mi cama, llorando, arrugando en mis manos el papel que oficialmente arruinaba mi vida: un resultado positivo…de mi prueba de embarazo. Oyeron bien, estoy embarazado. ¿El padre? Mi EX-novio, el hombre que juró "amarme para siempre": Theo Gauthier. De pelo castaño, ojos de igual color, un chico realmente guapo…que con sus encantos me embaucó, jugó con mi corazón y luego lo tiró a la basura.

Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós invierno sólo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
tú no me das nada.

Y aunque me lastima, no puedo evitar recordar como empezó mi desgracia, hace un mes.

_Flash Back dentro del Flash Back_

Llevaba saliendo con Theo al menos unos tres meses, cuando finalmente accedí dar el siguiente paso: tener relaciones. El problema, fue que confié tanto en "mi hombre" que accedí a tener sexo sin condón. Fue mi mayor error.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que estas embarazado?!-preguntó Theo furioso.

-Así como lo oyes, por no usar el condón nos paso esto-conteste, intentando no llorar.

-Ah, no, corrección, TE paso esto, a TI-corrigió Theo, dejándome anonadado.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Lo que oyes, Odd, en esto te quedas solo-me dijo fría y cortantemente-además, ¿Qué me garantiza que yo sea el padre? ¿Quién sabe con cuantos te habrás revolcado antes que yo?-me dijo. Al oírlo acusarme de tal cosa, sentí que mi interior se rompía.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Theo? Tu me…amas… ¿no?-pregunte, sintiendo fuertes ganas de llorar. Y esas ganas aumentaron al oírlo reírse cruelmente.

-¿Amarte?-dijo riéndose-te lo diré de la forma más…monosilábica posible-me dijo burlón, poniéndose detrás de mi-solo andaba contigo para tener ESTO-me dijo, diciendo el "esto" mientras me agarraba fuertemente una nalga-y ahora que me lo diste, no veo porque tenga que seguirte aguantando-me dijo, poniéndose de nuevo enfrente de mi. En su cara se veía una notable sonrisa burlona, la cual francamente me lastimaba.

-Theo… ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte temeroso. Aunque sabía que venía.

-Que te dejo, Odd-me dijo de un golpe, cortante y frío-fue divertido mientras duro, pero ya me aburriste-me dijo mientras se alejaba-adiós putita…o mejor dicho gatita-dijo antes de reírse cruelmente. Solo vi como se alejaba, antes de derrumbarme y romper a llorar.

_Fin del Flash Black dentro del Flash Back_

Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tu palabras tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego,  
cuando dices luego.

Al recordar nuevamente como mi "amor" me abandonó, no puedo evitar romper a llorar nuevamente, maldiciendo que seré "madre soltera". ¿Cómo pude ser tan iluso? Si mis amigas ya me lo habían advertido.

-"Theo no tiene la madurez para tomar algo con seriedad"-recuerdo que me dijo Yumi.

-"El solo te quiere para tener sexo"-me dijo Sissi.

-"Ese imbécil es solo un maldito pendejo hijo de su putísima perra madre"-me dijo Aelita (N/a: increíble que ese pastelito de miel sea la más mal hablada, ¿no?). Pero no las escuche. Solo escuché lo que mi corazón enamorado me decía, que Theo era para mí.

-¿Odd?-oigo una voz detrás de mí. Es Ulrich, mi amigo y compañero de habitación en la Universidad- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunta preocupado.

-Nada-dijo algo arisco. Abro completamente mis ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos de Ulrich abrazarme.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieres-me dice con un tono que mostraba cariño y preocupación-y sabes que puedes-agregó, antes de darme un suave beso en el cuello. Ese beso fue el detonante que faltó para soltar mis lágrimas.

-Estoy embarazado-susurró, pero sonó lo bastante fuerte para que el me oyera.

-Theo, ¿no?-pregunto, con una voz que contenía ira contenida.

-Si-digo simplemente-y no lo acepto, nos rechazó a mí y a mi bebé-digo, aguantando no llorar más duro.

-Odd…-empezó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpo.

-Lo que más me duele, es que cuando le dije, me confesó que nunca me amó, solo estuvo conmigo hasta que le dí mi virginidad-agregue, no aguantando más y soltando otra vez a llorar. Ulrich solo me abrazó más fuerte.

-Todo se arreglará, Odd-me dijo, mientras me abrazaba-te juro que será así-me dijo, más no pude deducir que quiso decir.

Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro.

Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque sea falso el aire, siento que respiro.

Al día siguiente estaba con mis padres, ellos estaban de visita en la Universidad, esperaba el momento para confesarlos lo de mi embarazo, aunque se que mi padre se moriría cuando supiera. De pronto apareció Ulrich, vestía muy elegante con una playera negra, un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros. Me extrañó que estuviera aquí.

-Disculpen, señor y señora Della Robbia, necesito hablar a solas con ustedes, es algo urgente-dijo con solemnidad.

El se aparto con mis padres, y al juzgar por los gritos y los gestos, lo que les decía los alteró enserio. Se volvieron a acercar, mis padres muy alterados, y al acercarse Ulrich se acerco a mí y me abrazó con mucho amor.

-No te preocupes, amor-me dijo con dulzura-me haré cargo de ti y de nuestro bebé-me dijo acariciando mi vientre. No se si mi sonrojo fue por lo de "amor", o por el hecho de entender que los gritos fueron porque les dijo a mis padres que era el padre de mi bebé.

-Señor, señora-dijo viendo hacia mis padres-quisiera pedirles su permiso para casarme con su hijo-dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndonos a mí y a mis padres.

Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando,  
mientes tan bien  
que he llagado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel

Hmmm,  
mientes tan bien.

Cuando estuvimos solos en nuestro cuarto del dormitorio, decidí que era momento de arreglar un asuntito pendiente.

-¿Por qué les dijiste a mis padres que eras el padre de mi bebé?-le pregunté alterado.

-En primera, no te alteres que no es bueno para el bebé-me dijo tomándome de los hombros, haciéndome sentarme-en segunda, tengo una obvia razón-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunte, que en respuesta me besó. Quedé sorprendido por unos minutos, antes de cerrar mis ojos y rodear el cuello de Ulrich con mis brazos, mientras el con los suyos abrazaba mi cintura. Cuando nos separamos, me beso en la nariz.

-Te amo, Odd-me dijo con suavidad-y aunque este niño no es mi hijo, lo amaré como si lo fuera-me dijo, acariciando mi vientre.

-Ulrich…-empecé a decir, pero el me interrumpió, como yo lo interrumpí hace unos días, que curioso.

-Se que te es difícil confiar en mi, luego de lo que Theo te hizo, pero te juro que yo primero muerto antes de hacerte lo mismo, tu eres para mí…-decía cuando lo interrumpí con un beso.

-Se que tu nunca me harás lo que Theo, por que te conozco, y se que eres honesto-le digo, viendo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-y, a decir verdad, eres el único que sería capaz de aceptar como el padre de mi… de NUESTRO hijo-digo, haciendo énfasis en el "nuestro", antes de volverlo a besar.

Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Han pasado seis años de eso, y el final es el que ustedes se imaginan: Ulrich y yo nos casamos, yo tuve a nuestro hijo, Stefan Stern y juntos lo hemos criado con todo el amor de un par de padres a su pequeño. Se preguntaran, ¿Qué paso con Theo? Por lo que me enteré, falleció casi un año después de haberme dejado…al parecer una de sus "putitas" le pegó SIDA, ¿Quién dice que el karma no existe? Pero volviendo a Stefan, a es un niño muy lindo, y a sus cinco añitos ya deduzco que será un joven apuesto: tiene el cabello castaño con algunos mechones rubios, el ojo izquierdo es verde, y el derecho es morado. Curiosamente, me recuerda más a Ulrich que a Theo, lo que para mí es un alivio.

Justamente acabo de acostarlo cuando Ulrich regresa del trabajo. Tal vez no les dije, pero mis padres quedaron encantados con nuestra boda, mi madre me dijo que estaban felices porque mi novio había sido lo bastante responsable para hacerse cargo de mi…ja, si supieran, ¿no? Ulrich me abraza por la cintura y me da un beso en la boca.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Fantástico, ¿y el tuyo?-me pregunta.

-Stefan es un angelito, igual a su padre-dijo, delineando con mi dedo los pectorales de mi marido. Ulrich en respuesta a mi comentario solo alza una ceja-no te pongas así, que para mi TU eres el padre de Stefan-digo antes de besarlo. Tal vez es mentira que Ulrich sea el padre de Stefan pero, ¿Les puedo confesar algo? Ulrich y yo mentimos tan bien…que la mentira se volvió verdad.

Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
-mientes tan bien-  
Y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé.

FIN

Otro buen songfic, ojala les guste, si les gusta dejen reviews. A propósito, si quieren que haga un songfic sobre una canción en especial, no duden en pedírmelo vía review, la única regla es que tiene que ser una canción de Sin Bandera (usen la Wikipedia para guiarse).


	5. Contigo

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación… YO LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

Contigo

Ulrich's POV

Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti

No puedo más que sonreír

Si caminas cerca y a mi lado

Para ti, mi corazón es para ti

Medianoche. Estoy en mi auto, dirigiéndome a la casa de Odd, mi novio. Y lo más importante, intento que los nervios no me ganen, ya que hoy haré lo más importante de mi vida: hoy es el día en que al fin, luego de 4 años de noviazgo, finalmente le pediré matrimonio a Odd.

Revivir, entre tus brazos revivir

Cada mañana y descubrir

Que aun me brilla el sol porque me amas

Revivir, entre tus labios revivir

Finalmente llego al edificio donde vive Odd, saludo al portero y subo al tercer piso. Camino al apartamento de Odd y toco la puerta. Espero unos 15 minutos, tocando la puerta cada 5, cuando mi ángel finalmente me abre la puerta, y haciéndome babear al verlo: como Odd seguro recién se habría ido a dormir, solo llevaba puesto un boxer negro, con una marca parecida a una patita de animal, lo que lo hacia muy…apetitoso a mi vista.

Y quiero volar contigo

Quiero soñar contigo

Y descubrir mi mundo siempre junto a ti

Quiero vivir la vida

Siempre a tu lado amiga

Sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior

-Ulrich, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunta confundido.

-¿Un hombre necesita una razón para visitar a su amante?-le pregunto galante, queriendo evitar el tema un poco más.

-Si cuando son más de las 11 de la noche-me responde.

-Como sea, ¿me dejas pasar?-le pregunto, intentando evadir el tema. Odd solo rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio.

-OK, pasa-me dice, quitándose para dejarme pasar.

Junto a ti, envejecerme junto a ti

Se que te puedo hacer feliz

Nunca supe nada así de claro somos dos

Y cuando duermo oigo tu voz.

Odd fue a la cocina y trajo un par de cervezas, la cual empezamos a tomar con algo de calma y en silencio cuando el, ya cansado, decide romperlo.

-Aun no me dices que te trajo a visitarme tan tarde-me dijo acusativo.

-Es que hay algo que tengo que decirte, y no puedo callármelo más-le digo, intentando no sonar nervioso, aunque creo que sin éxito.

-¿No podías callártelo hasta mañana en la mañana?-me pregunta, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza, escapándosele una gota, que resbala sensualmente por su barbilla hasta perderse en su cuello. Oh, mierda ya no resisto más. Sin poder controlarme de un salto me pongo frente a Odd, lo tomo de ambos lados de la cara y le planto un beso en los labios, el cual podo a poco se vuelve más hambriento, antes que Odd pueda responderme ya lo estaba llevando a su cuarto y…bueno, ustedes ya se imaginan lo que hacen dos personas cuando están tan enamoradas como nosotros…

Quiero volar contigo

Quiero soñar contigo

Y descubrir mi mundo siempre junto a ti

Quiero vivir la vida

Siempre a tu lado amiga

Sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior

Y voy lleno de amor

Y hoy quiero entregártelo

Hoy siento el poder

Que es infinito entre tú y yo.

Luego de unas dos horas de, pues, mostrarnos nuestro amor, Odd y yo nos encontramos en su cama, desnudos y abrazados, luego del pasional encuentro. Fue cuando Odd hablo.

-Y bien-me dijo-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-me pregunto, llamando mi atención.

-¿Eh?-pregunte confundido.

-Lo que "había que tenías que decirme y que no querías callarte más"-me dice, citando a su forma mis palabras, pero haciéndome recordar a lo que había ido. Rápidamente me puse mis boxers y saque la cajita negra de mi pantalón.

-Odd, esto es lo que vine a decirte:-empecé a decir-desde que te conocí sentí una gran atracción por ti, me tomo casi dos años darme cuenta que era amor, y ahora, 6 años luego de eso, se que no hay nadie más con quien quiera estar-le digo, mientras veo como en sus ojos se forman lágrimas-Odd Giancarlo Della Robbia, ¿te casarías conmigo?-le pregunto mientras abro la caja, mostrándole el hermoso anillo de compromiso, haciéndolo llorar aun más.

-Si, si quiero-dice emocionado mi rubio, lanzándoseme encima para besarme-pero, ¿estas seguro que estamos listos?-me pregunta entre curioso y tímido.

-No hay nadie con quiera estar Odd, solo contigo-le digo antes de besarlo. Ah y, antes de irme, me gustaría decirles que están invitados a nuestra boda…

Quiero volar contigo

Quiero soñar contigo

Y descubrir mi mundo siempre junto a ti

Quiero vivir la vida

Siempre a tu lado amiga

Sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior

Sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior

Sintiendo la lluvia de calor en mi interior

Fin

Otro buen songfic, ojala les guste, si les gusta dejen reviews. A propósito, si quieren que haga un songfic sobre una canción en especial, no duden en pedírmelo vía review, la única regla es que tiene que ser una canción de Sin Bandera (usen la Wikipedia para guiarse).


	6. A Primera Vista

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación … YO LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

A Primera Vista

Ulrich's POV

_Flashback _

_Flashback dentro del Flashback _

Un aburrido día como cualquier otro en Kadic, a veces pienso que mi padre me envió aquí para castigarme … un segundo, así fue. Siempre es lo mismo: las mismas clases aburridas, soportar a Sissi, a Jim … Dios, creo que no podría soportar tanto tedio. Justamente me encuentro en clase de la señorita Hertz, según ella, tendremos a un nuevo compañero. Genial, otro fastidio para el libro. Creí que este día solo podía empeorar … cuando lo vi: ojos morados, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, con un gracioso mechón morado justo arriba de su frente, piel clara un tanto pálida, y vestía un lindo atuendo morado, además de zapatillas amarillas con plataforma. Era un chico precioso, si, era un chico, aunque por un segundo creí que era una chica.

-Hola-me dice simplemente, mientras alzaba la mano a modo de saludo-¿Eres Ulrich Stern?-me pregunta con curiosidad.

-Si-contesté-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunté.

-Soy Odd Della Robbia-se presentó a si mismo-soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto-agregó con una sonrisa. Yo por mi parte sentí que el cielo me daba una señal de buena voluntad.

_Te miro, me muero __t__e observo, te quiero_

_no hay que hablar, te siento_ _y busco tus sueños_

_Si te vas, se acaba __se borra mi tiempo_

_tus manos se mueven __y yo me someto_

Sin más se sentó a mi lado, y me empezó a preguntar cosas sobre mí. Normalmente no me gusta hablar sobre mi vida, pero con ese chico, Odd, me sentía realmente cómodo, le conté sobre mi padre, con quien no me llevaba bien, sobre mis gustos, ya saben, lo que uno le cuenta a un amigo. Yo a mí vez le pregunte sobre el, y Odd no dudó en contarme sobre sus padres, ambos trabajaban en un teatro, en sus cinco hermanas, y de su perro Kiwi, el cual luego averiguaría se trajo a Kadic. Con más que conozco a este chico, más me atrae. Es oficial, llevo una hora de conocerlo, y ya estoy decidido a pasar el resto de mis días con el.

_Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo_

_ tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas_

_tienes mil razones para darte todo _

_y hace una hora que yo te conozco_

_Fin Flashback dentro de Flashback_

Ya pasaron casi cuatro años desde ese día, ese mágico día en que conocí a Odd, y me enamoré de el. También pasaron casi 3 años desde que empezó todo lo demás: Lyoko, Xana, Aelita … todo lo que vivimos como equipo junto a Yumi, Aelita y Jeremie. Con cada semana que pasaba a su lado, más enamorado me volvía, cada vez estaba aún más decidido a compartir mi vida con Odd. Las buenas noticias aumentaron cuando Odd, casi inconcientemente, me confesó que era un doncel, eso realmente me hizo feliz, porque significaba que podíamos estar juntos y formar una familia.

_A primera vista, te siento mía_

_a primera vista, que fantasía_

_a primera vista te entrego todo_

_a primera vista me siento solo sin ti_

Recién le dimos fin a la maldad de Xana, desconectando la supercomputadora, y nos encontrábamos en la Ermita celebrando nuestro triunfo. De un momento a otro, Yumi, ayudada por Aelita, hicieron que Odd y yo empezáramos a bailar juntos, cosa que, aunque apenados, terminamos haciendo. Debo admitir que Odd era muy buen bailarín, en especial para canciones lentas como la que Yumi había puesto en el reproductor. Dirigí una mirada fugaz hacia Yumi quien, luego de sonreír, me guiñó el ojo. Era el momento. Le pedí a Odd que me acompañara fuera, pues tenía que hablar con el.

_El bar se hizo nuevo_

_y el techo de cielo_

_desde que llegaste_

_mi vida cambiaste_

-Bien-empezó Odd-¿De qué quieres hablar?-me preguntó con un toque de timidez en su voz.

-De algo que debí confesarte hace mucho tiempo-declaré antes de arrinconarlo contra la pared, y plantar un apasionado beso en sus labios, el cual, luego de que Odd se recuperara de la sorpresa, respondió gustoso-Te amo, Odd, ¿Serías mi novio?-le pregunté apenas rompí el beso. Odd se quedó callado unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-¿Tenías que tardar tanto?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa, antes de volverme a besar.

_Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo_

_tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas_

_tienes mil razones para darte todo_

_y hace una hora que yo te conozco_

_Fin Fla__shback_

Han pasado 10 años de esa mágica noche en que le pedí a Odd que fuera mi novio, y desde entonces, aún con todas las subidas y bajadas en nuestra relación, somos muy felices. Mis padres se emocionaron cuando les presenté al hermoso doncel que era mi novio, por no decir que a mi parecer le caí muy bien a los padres de Odd.

_A primera vista, te siento mía_

_a primera vista, que fantasía_

_a primera vista te entrego todo_

_a primera vista me siento solo sin ti._

-Ulrich, ¿Ya estás listo?-preguntó Jeremie desde la puerta, vestido con su elegante smoking.

-Listo como nunca, Einstein-declaré con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien, porque no acepte ser tu padrino para que llegues tarde a tu propia boda-me dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa. Así como oyen, hoy finalmente Odd y yo nos casamos, cosa que he esperado por años. Sin más tomo mi saco y me dirijo con Jeremie a la iglesia, donde, tras 14 años de espera, finalmente me casaré con el chico del que me enamoré a primera vista.

_A primera vista, te siento mía_

_a primera vista, que fantasía_

_a primera vista te entrego todo_

_a primera vista me siento solo sin ti._

Otro buen songfic, ojala les guste, si les gusta dejen reviews. A propósito, si quieren que haga un songfic sobre una canción en especial, no duden en pedírmelo vía review, la única regla es que tiene que ser una canción de Sin Bandera (usen la Wikipedia para guiarse).


	7. Momentos

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni la canción que usare para este songfic me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, y la canción al grupo Sin Bandera, enserio me encantaba ese grupo y me entristece lo de su separación … YO LOS SALUDO, LEON Y NOEL.

Momentos

En un humilde circo, en una tienda algo destartalada, una de los artistas, una de los trapecistas, gritaba con fuerza, pues estaba en labor de parto, y naturalmente la hazaña de traer a su hijo al mundo era dificil.

-No puedo… enserio que no puedo-decía la mujer adolorida-estoy agotada-agregó.

-Tranquila, Margarita, sólo un poco más-la tranquilizó su marido, el malabarista, mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa. Recibiendo el apoyo de su marido, la mujer decidió seguir intentando.

La vida es un millón de momentos

los tienes, de prisa se van.

Las horas nos escriben un cuento

Tu boca que me pide más.

Finalmente, tras un dificil labor de parto, se oyó un llanto en el remolque, y un rato después, Roberto y Margarita Della Robbia mimaban a su hijo, un pequeño de pelo rubio y ojos amatistas, quien estaba envuelto en una mantita morada.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos, cariño?-preguntó Roberto a su mujer.

-Odd-dijo la mujer, acariciando la carita del bebé-se llamará Odd Della Robbia-dijo con cariño.

Dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa y a su hijo, Roberto salió de la tienda a anunciarles a sus compañeros, a su familia, que había un nuevo miembro.

Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio

Hay olas que se roba el mar

Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo

Y en tí yo quiero descansar.

Habían pasado 6 años desde el nacimiento de Odd, y el pequeño rubio era realmente feliz.

Se encontraba en el camerino de su madre, pintándose unas teclas de piano en el brazo con un marcador, mientras su madre terminaba de maquillarse para su acto en el trapecio. Aunque Odd sabía que cada uno de sus padres quería enseñarle la destreza para su respectivo acto, el pequeño rubio quería hacerse su propio lugar en el circo.

-Odd-oyó que lo llamaba su madre, quien había terminado de arreglarse. El pequeño se levantó y se puso frente a la mujer.

-¿Si, mami?-preguntó con inocencia. Margarita simplemente lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que piensas que tu padre y yo queremos que te unas a nuestros actos, pero quiero que sepas que lo que hagas nos enorgullecerá de sobremanera-le dijo su madre con tono cariñoso, antes de apretar el abrazo-te quiero, Odd-dijo con dulzura.

-Y yo a ti, mami-le dijo el menor, antes de que la mujer se pusiera de pie y saliera hacia la carpa.

Hay noches de hielo

Hay alas caídas

Llovizna en la acera Tu cara divina

Si tuviera que elegir

Sintiendo una gran curiosidad por ver el acto, Odd se maquilló, destacando una lagrimita morada cerca del rabillo del ojo derecho, se enfundo un saco morado y salió hacia la carpa. Al abrir el telón, vio a todo el público viendo embelasado el espectaculo, así como a sus padres y al resto de su familia esmerarse en su respectiva área. Su tío Jim, quien hacía de maestro de ceremonias, se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Desea acompañarnos, buen joven?-preguntó el mayor, quitándose el sombrero y ofreciéndole la mano a Odd.

-Si, por supuesto-dijo el niño con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su tío y entrando a la carpa.

-¡Les presento a Odd, el Niño Maravilla!-anunció Jim, mientras conducía al menor hacia una caja.

Con ayuda de Jim, Odd se metió en la caja, la misma que fue cerrada con candado y cubierta con una tela. El mayor sacó un mazo al parecer de la nada y empezó a golpear la caja, sorprendiendo a todo el público, en especial a un niño de pelo castaño y ojos cobalto, quien al ver la escena se tapó los ojos, pero para su sorpresa las manos que tapaban sus ojos no eran suyas, sino las del niño rubio.

-Estas bien-dijo el castaño sorprendido y feliz.

-Si, gracias por preocuparte-dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa, mientras todos veían enternecidos a los dos niños, incluídos los padres de Odd y la madre del niño.

Te eligiria a tí besándome,

cuidándome, sintiéndote.

Tan solo esos momentos

son los que guardo dentro.

Te elegiría a ti

De nuevo a ti amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos

son los que llevo dentro de mí.

Odd se encontraba cerca de la gran carpa, ensimsmado practicando cómo tocar piano con las teclas que el mismo había tatuado en su brazo. Habían pasado ya 10 años desde la primera vez que pisó la carpa, y tras mucho rogarles a sus padres y a su tío Jim al fin había logrado que le dejaran hacer intento como cantante.

La vida es un puñado de sueños

y besos en la oscuridad.

Velas que encienden un sentimiento

y amores que renacerán.

-Hola, Odd-oyó una voz que le llamaba, y al alzar la vista vio a Ulrich, el domador de leones.

-Hola, Ulrich-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo para tu gran noche?-preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso creo, sólo espero hacerlo bien-dijo el chico algo apenado.

-Tranquilo, sé que lo haras bien-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa, que el rubio contestó con una propia y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Odd había conocido a Ulrich el mismo día que entró por primera vez en la carpa; era el niño al que se sorprendió tapándole los ojos, el que se había preocupado por su seguridad. Ulrich, casi la misma noche que conoció a Odd había decidido irse con el circo, y de hecho fue por él que Jim adoptó a Hércules y Megara, dos leones jóvenes, para que Ulrich practicara para su acto.

Para todos en el circo era obvio que había algo entre los jóvenes, pero Odd tenía miedo a confesarsele a Ulrich debido al rumor de que él tenía algo con Sissi, la caminante de cuerda floja.

Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero,

ternura en un amanecer.

Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos

y brillan porque has de volver.

Llegó la noche y con ella el inicio del espectaculo, el público veía Sissi, arriesgando su vida en la cuerda floja; a Margarita, quien con sus hijas mayores, volaba como un ángel; a Ulrich, quien en particular atraía la atención de las chicas con sus abdominales expuestos con su chaleco abierto; al señor Franz Hopper, el mago del circo, ayudado por su esposa Anthea; a Herb y Nicolas, quienes hacían reír a todos con sus payasadas, a William, quien lanzaba cuchillos procurando no tocar a Yumi, quien hacía de dificultad; a Hiroki y su acto de Guillermo Tell; y a Roberto, quien acompañado de Jeremie, Aelita, la hija de Franz y Anthea, y Patrick, primo de Jeremie, jugaba con antorchar en llamas. Todos en el circo contribuían a divertir al público.

Finalmente, llegó el momento que muchos esperaban, Jim, quien seguía haciendo orgullosamente de maestro de ceremonias, pasó a la pista central, y tomó el microfono.

-Ahora, un nuevo elemento en nuestro circo, ustedes tal vez oyeron de él como Odd, el Niño Maravilla, quien hoy hará su debút en esta carpa con su propio acto, así que reciban con un aplauso al nuevo cantante de nuestro circo: Odd-anunció el hombre con orgullo, siendo respondido por aplausos del público.

Hay tardes de fuego

Hay notas perdidas

Hay pétalos muertos Palabras vencidas.

Si tuviera que elegir

Odd entró a la carpa, vistiendo un saco marinero de manga corta morado con hombreras doradas, que le llegaba a media espalda, una camisa de licra lila, pantalones anchos morados y botas moradas con detalles rosa. Caminó hasta la pista, donde su tío Jim le esperaba, y miró al público, pasando saliva con dificultad, miró a Ulrich, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y eso le animó a encarar al público y empezar a cantar.

Te elegiría a tí, besándome,

cuidándome, sintiéndote.

Tan sólo esos momentos

son los que guardo dentro.

Más tarde esa noche, todos se encontraban celebrando con champaña el gran éxito de Odd en la carpa, pues en verdad el rubio había capturado los corazones del público.

Y precisamente encontrándose el rubio pláticando con Aelita y los primos Belpois cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltearse se encontró con Ulrich.

-¿La nueva estrella del circo tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo?-preguntó el domador al cantante.

-Claro, digo, me encantaría-dijo el rubio con algo de torpeza, esperando poder ocultar su sonrojo.

Ulrich lo llevó afuera de la carpa donde se hacía la fiesta, y una vez solos tomó las manos del rubio con suavidad. La luz de la luna hacía ver super guapo al mayor de los chicos.

-Odd, he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho-empezó a decir Stern, esperando darse valor a medida que daba su discurso-sé que piensas que estoy con Sissi, pues te diré la verdad: no es cierto, Sissi y yo no somos nada, Sissi inventó el rumor porque creía que tus papás nos animarían a contraer matrimonio, pero la verdad, Odd, es que…-dudó durante un momento antes de hablar-te amo a ti, te amo practicamente desde que nos conocimos, esa noche en éste mismo circo-anunció finalmente.

-Ulrich…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Odd, medio mudo de la sorpresa, antes de sentir los firmes labios de Ulrich sobre los suyos, en un cálido beso que el rubio no tardo en corresponder.

Te elegiría a tí

De nuevo a tí, amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro de mí

de mí

Pasados unos dos años desde que se habían hecho novios, Ulrich y Odd contrajeron matrimonio, animados por todos en el circo, en especial los padres de Odd quienes no dudaron en confesarle a Ulrich que el rubio era doncel.

Tuvieron muchas subidas y pocas bajadas, todas superadas por el fuerte amor que se tenían. Tuvieron 3 hijos, todos maravillosos en efecto, quienes crecieron y con el tiempo tuvieron sus propios hijos.

Ulrich y Odd fueron profundamente fieles el uno al otro, siempre apoyandose mutuamente, Odd con su increible voz, y Ulrich con su habilidad con las fieras. También se habían esmerado en el entrenamiento de sus hijos, mientras a Marietta Odd le enseñó a ser una gran cantante, y Ulrich le enseño a Charles a ser un gran domador, poniéndolo a cargo de Kiara y Kobu, las crías de Hércules y Megara, su hijo Farid se entrenó para ser un tragafuego, acto para el que resultó ser muy talentoso.

Llegado un tiempo los dos se retiraron del acto, y se dedicaron a supervisar la contabilidad del circo, ademas de los actos y la seguridad en estos. Habían pasado ya 50 años desde esa noche en que Ulrich se le había declarado a Odd, y ahora Ulrich ya sólo existía en la memoria de su esposo.

Hay risas eternas

Hay siestas contigo

Hay largos otoños Que hoy tienen abrigo

Si tuviera que elegir

Odd Stern ya tenía casi setenta años, y ese día era precisamente su cumpleaños 66. Se encontraba frente a su espejo, terminándose de retocar el maquillaje; no lo usaba desde que dejó de actuar, pero quería recibir su sexegésimo sexto cumpleaños con elegancia.

-¿Mamá?-oyó que lo llamaba una voz, y no pudo evitar una mueca de alegría; cómo el era el doncel y había sido quien tuvo a sus hijos, era de esperarse cómo se referirían a él.

Al alzar la vista, vio a su hijo Charles, quien a sus 40 años era el segundo mayor, después de Marietta, y estaba vestido de una forma muy similar a su padre cuando aún actuaba.

-¿Si, hijo?-preguntó el ahora anciano a su hijo.

-Estámos esperándote afuera-dijo el hombre con dulzura, antes de tomar a su "madre" de la mano y conducirlo hacia fuera de la carpa.

Ahí, se encontraban todos y cada uno de los miembros ahora activos de la familia circense: Akemi Dunbar, la lanza cuchillos e hija de William y Yumi; Francis Belpois, el malabarista, hijo de Jeremie y Aelita; los gemelos Damien y Akira Blake, uno arquero y el otro malabarista junto a Francis, e hijos de Hiroki y un joven tramoyista llamado Hunter Blake, siendo el pelinegro quien les dio a luz; Reena Delmas, la hija de Sissi, caminante de cuerda floja como su madre; Anton Belpois, el maestro de ceremonias e hijo de Patrick, además de sus propios hijos y sobrinos, éstos hijos de sus hermanas, en el caso de dos con Herb Pichon y Nicolas Poliakoff. Todos, al ver a Odd lo recibieron con un aplauso.

Y al apartarse, dieron paso a una pequeña niña rubia, vestida con un vestido rosa con un gran moño y maquillada de payasita, acercarse a Odd y ofrecerle un pastel de crema. Era Luisa, de tiernos seis años, y la hija más joven de Farid, y por tanto nieta de Odd.

-Toma, abuelita-dijo la niña con dulzura, entregándole el pastel a Odd. Odd, con una sonrisa, tomó el pastel y, tras sonreír mostrando los dientes, se lo echó en la cara, sacándoles risas y aplausos a sus hijos, nietos, sobrinos y amigos.

Te elegiría a ti, besándome,

cuidándome sintiéndote.

Tan solo esos momentos

son los que guardo dentro

Aunque la fiesta seguía en su apogeo, Odd se las arregló para escabillirse y caminar hacia otra parte, siendo visto sólo por sus tres hijos, quienes supieron de inmediato que su "madre" quería un momento de soledad. Y sabían el motivo.

Apoyandose con su bastón, Odd caminó un par de minutos, hasta que llegó a una tienda un tanto destartalada, ya dentro se echó en la colchoneta, ya vieja pero aún asi servible, la misma en que su madre lo había traído a él al mundo. Corrió las cortinas y vio a su pequeña Luisa siendo mimada por su padre, y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Se sacó los guantes morados con los que cubría su mano, se sacó algo del dedo de la mano izquierda y lo apretó en la mano.

Te elegiria a ti

De nuevo a ti amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos

son los que llevo dentro de mí

-Esperame, Ulrich, allá voy…-susurró el anciano, mientras cerraba los ojos, y su mano, mientras la vida se iba yendo de su cuerpo, se abría lentamente, mostrando el hermoso anillo de bodas de Odd.

Pero este no era el final, aún habrían muchos más momentos… del otro lado…

de mí...

Dedicado a mi abuelo, José M "Pepe" Cañamar Sepulveda (1934-2002), con cada día que pasa te extrañamos un poco más, y cada momento especial nos hace entristecernos un poco de que no estés aquí para disfrutarlo con nosotros

Otro buen songfic, ojala les guste, si les gusta dejen reviews. Ya saben, si quieren que haga un songfic sobre una canción en especial, no duden en pedírmelo vía review, la única regla es que tiene que ser una canción de Sin Bandera.


End file.
